This invention relates to a tread surface to be contacted by the skin of humans. The surface thereof may be that of treadmills, footpaths, tracks, running or walking surfaces, and mats which may be contacted by most any skin portion of a human body. It also may be incorporated in shoes to form the inner sole thereof.
The tread surface of this invention comprises a tread which will be deformed upon being depressed by the weight of a human body or human foot pressed thereon and the tread will react and result in massaging of the contacting human skin portion because of the weight and movement of the surface of the human body or foot being impressed on such tread surface. The massaging action is due to the nature and construction of the massage tread of my invention and such tread reacts to being depressed and moved by a human body portion and reacts to massage the contacting skin portion and the human skin portion will receive all of the health and pleasure benefits resulting from the massage action of my massage tread.